Podría haber algo más?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Fudou intenta llegar a su "cita" con Kidou pero en el camino ocurren muchos problemas. No se puede terminar con una relación que nunca ha empezado, no? FudouKidou y ligero GendaSakuma


Hello! si bueno aqui yo, otra vez... de verdad que pesada que soy u_u, subiendo uno de mis cutre fics, aunque este se lleva el premio porque me han salido mas OOC y creo que gano un premio... la verdad es que no me gusta subir cosas de Inazuma Japan ni de los personajes principales porque ya hay mucho material de ellos y me gusta jugar con los que menos tienen... pero hice este drabble cuando, mas o menos empece a ver la serie, asi que imaginense si tendra tiempo... bueno, creo que aparte de este y alguno otro, todos los otros 95 drabbles (joer, viva xD), seran de parejas de las que casi no se escriben...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** FudouKidou y un ligero GendaSakuma

**Tema: **_#39 Terminar_

**Advertencias: **Delirios de cuando empezaba a ver Inazuma asi que mas OOC y no lo cuento...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fudou se encontraba caminando hacia la torre de acero. Había quedado ahí con Kidou. Aunque la supuesta "cita" era dentro de dos horas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque había salido tan temprano. Ah no, sí que lo sabía, era porque se aburría en casa, sí era eso. Y ¿por qué se había arreglado tanto? Por lo mismo que antes, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero sobre todo ¿por qué llevaba una flor en la mano? Pues porque sí, se le dio la gana coger una, no es que la hubiese comprado para Kidou porque ¿por qué se la habría comprado? No es que ellos fuesen pareja ni nada por el estilo.

Fudou suspiró ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Kidou le gustaba, pero sólo eso, nada más. Por lo que cuando el estratega del Inazuma Japan le dijo que le daría una oportunidad, no sabía qué hacer. Quería estar con el chico de rastras pero no sabía qué hacer para impresionarlo. Y por eso seguramente iba dos horas antes a su cita, para poder pensar bien en qué hacer. Y es que Fudou en los temas amorosos era un desastre.

Mientras iba caminando tranquilamente un ruido le llamó la atención. Miro hacia donde provenía el ruido y vio que era Sakuma. En un principio le hubiese ignorado, no es que quisiera interrumpirle pero al observarlo bien pudo notar como el chico del parche se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo y él estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Fudou le miró unos segundos pero Sakuma seguía llorando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Miró su reloj, aún le quedaba un montón de tiempo y los llantos del otro le desesperaban, vamos no pensarían que Fudou estaba preocupado por el chico de pelo azul claro ¿verdad? Qué tontería

—Hey, Sakuma… ¿qué sucede…?

— ¿Fudou…?

—El mismo… ¿qué sucede…? ¿Otra pelea con ese portero idiota?

Sakuma asintió y Fudou suspiró, no podía creer que ya habían tenido otra pelea. Aunque sabía de sobra que la mayoría de ellas venían por los celos de Sakuma.

—No pienso volver con Genda…

— ¿Sí? Pues que lástima… -el otro chico le miró- es que… me había dicho que le encantaría verte dentro de una hora en el campo del Teikoku… ¡ah! Y toma, esto es para ti, me dijo que le daba vergüenza dártela…

Fudou le dio la flor que anteriormente llevaba para Kidou. Sakuma la tomo entre sus manos y se sonrojo.

—Genda… de verdad… -el de pelo rapado asintió- ¿dentro de una hora? Dios… tengo que cambiarme que estoy fatal y tengo unas ojeras horribles, tengo que maquillarme. Gracias, Fudou.

Y así salió corriendo hacia su casa. El recién nombrado suspiró y cogió su móvil. Marcó el número de Genda pero nada. Volvió a hacerlo, pero nada. No supo cuantas veces lo hizo, sólo sabía que más de diez. Comenzó a desesperarse, ya habían pasado quince minutos y nada. Así que decidió ir hasta la casa del portero. Al llegar, estuvo tocando el timbre, pero nada, miró el reloj, sólo le quedaban veinticinco minutos. Decidió llamar a Sakuma y decirle que Genda se retrasaría media hora por lo que el del parche sonrió feliz, eso le daba más tiempo para prepararse. Fudou, tras colgar, se puso a correr por todos los sitios que pensó que podría encontrar al rey de los porteros. Miro en canchas, parques, restaurantes, tiendas, hasta se había ido a jugueterías, ya no sabía por dónde buscar. Miro su reloj y vio que ya había pasado cuarenta minutos, se desesperó, sólo le quedaban quince minutos para que ellos se encontrasen y Genda no daba señales de vida.

En ese momento se le ocurrió un sitio en el que no había pasado: la escuela. Fue corriendo hasta ella y al llegar vio a Genda sentado en uno de los bancos, tuvo ganas de matarle, había recorrido toda la ciudad y el otro estaba ahí.

— ¡Genda, maldito cabrón!

—Yo también te quiero, Fudou…

—Tú… te he llamado más de diez veces… ¿y tu móvil?

—En casa…

—Ahora por tu culpa, mi móvil no tiene batería y además… Sakuma está viniendo hacia aquí, quiere pedirte perdón…

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo… ¿me has visto? Estoy fatal… ni siquiera voy bien vestido y…

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Fudou le lanzó su chaqueta.

—Usa la mía, igual a mi no me gusta… y… -miro el reloj nuevamente- Sakuma está por llegar…

Se dio la vuelta e hizo cómo que se había ido, pero en realidad se escondió entre unos asientos. Observó como Sakuma se puso a llorar y a pedirle perdón a Genda y éste le abrazaba y le decía que no importaba que siempre estaría a su lado. Fudou sonrió orgulloso. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar. Estaba horrible, por culpa de Genda, había hecho una maratón y ahora sentía su cuerpo pegajoso y su chaqueta la tenía el otro. Suspiró ¿Qué más le podría pasar? Pero por su mala suerte, unos niños que estaban por ahí jugando no calcularon bien la trayectoria de la pelota y golpearon a Fudou con ella. Si éste no les mató, fue porque se encontraba mareado por el golpe que sino… pero antes de seguir protestando sintió que perdía la vista y todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, vio a dos niños con el pelo azul, muy parecidos, uno se distinguía porque era más alto y con un lunar en el lado izquierdo, bajo el labio y el otro por ser más bajito y con unas patillas bastante peculiares, que le miraban

— ¿Está bien…? –decía el mayor

—Hermano… te dije que no la pateases tan fuerte…

—Pero si fuiste tú, Kyousuke… lo siento…

—Sí, bueno… da igual… -miró el cielo y su cara empalideció- ¿Qué… qué hora es…?

—Pues… son las siete, lleva dos horas desmayado…

—Maldición…

Fudou se levantó y observó el lugar, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Por lo que comenzó a mirar hacia los lados hasta que vio la torre de acero. Comenzó a correr hacia ella y se dio cuenta de algo. La puñetera torre estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba…

— ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Cuando ya llevaba corriendo más de quince minutos, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, por lo que el final del trayecto lo tuvo que hacer caminando. Estaba exhausto. Si antes había hecho una maratón buscando a Genda, esta vez no se quedaba atrás. No quería ni mirar el reloj, por lo que su mirada se dirigió al cielo que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover. Cuando por fin llegó a la dichosa torre, lo vio. Kidou estaba sentado en uno de los asientos cerca de la llanta que Endou utilizaba para practicar.

—Fudou Akio ¿quieres que para tu cumpleaños te compre un reloj?

—No gracias, Kidou-kun…

Ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno sabía muy bien que decir. Hasta que Kidou retomó la conversación ya que el silencio que se había creado era terriblemente incómodo.

—Confié en ti…

Fudou sólo bajo la cabeza. Sintió que el otro comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando se encontraban frente a frente, Kidou continuó

—Me dijiste que no querías que trajese ni mi capa ni los goggles, y tú ¿qué haces? Llegas prácticamente dos horas tarde, con la camiseta sucia y un golpe en la cara. Me prometiste que no volverías a meterte en ninguna pelea y no ha pasado ni una semana que ya has roto tú promesa ¿sabes? He discutido con mi padre porque él no quiere que esté contigo, y yo le dije que cambiarías, pero creo que mi padre tenía razón. No tiene sentido una relación entre nosotros…

—Kidou…

—…

—Es verdad… he roto mi promesa, antes de venir, me puse a pelear con unos pandilleros, y si llegue tarde es porque se me dio la gana, en realidad no tenía ganas de verte… y mi camiseta esta así porque me di una siesta en un parque…

—Pensaba qué…

—Pensabas que… ¿qué…? Vamos… no me digas que realmente creíste lo que te dije… Kidou-kun, estaba borracho, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo…

—Pero… yo… tú… ¿qué sientes por mí, Fudou?

—Nada… no siento nada por ti.

Se miraron a los ojos. Fudou mantenía su mirada indiferente y amenazante a la vez mientras que a Kidou se le comenzaban a cristalizar los ojos. Se sentía idiota ¿cómo le había podido creer a Fudou? Era un iluso.

—… No tiene sentido algo entre nosotros…

Kidou no lo aguantó más y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Fudou parado aún en el mismo sitio. Sin saber porqué, sus pensamientos se coordinaron y recordaron el día en el que habían acabado bebiendo y Fudou se había pasado de copas, por lo que el chico con capa le había ayudado a volver a casa sin que se matase por el camino, pero para sorpresa de ambos, habían acabado besándose por ahí y el de ojos verdes se le había confesado a un sonrojado chico de ojos rojos. Dejaron de recordar y cada uno se metió en sus pensamientos.

Kidou estaba completamente destrozado, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para estar con el chico de pelo a lo mohicano, y el otro sólo lo había utilizado.

Mientras Fudou se odiaba internamente. Quería salir corriendo tras Kidou y contarle toda la verdad de su día. Pero no podía, el chico de las goggles se merecía a alguien mejor que él, a alguien que le amase de verdad, más de lo que él le quería. Suspiró otra vez más en ese día y sintió como las primeras gotas de lluvia le caían sobre el rostro. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. En el camino pensaba lo genial que hubiese sido si él pudiese estar con Kidou, pero no podía ser.

Ambos esa noche se quedaron en sus casas pensando en lo bien que se sentirían si pudiesen estar con el otro. Pero Fudou ya lo había decidido, sabía que Kidou necesitaba a alguien mejor que él. Y es que su relación no hubiese durado mucho porque una relación entre ellos dos no tendría sentido, eran demasiado diferentes y el de rastras se merecía a una buena persona no a alguien como Fudou, y con éste pensamiento, Fudou se quedó dormido, soñando que ellos eran felices juntos y que todas sus diferencias desaparecían.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por qué acaba tan angst?: bueno, con lo orgulloso que es Fudou, la verdad es que no me lo imagino dejando de lado su orgullo para comenzar una relacion con otro hombre, y menos con Kidou... no se, me gusta la pareja pero la verdad es que unirlos me resulta raro...

De verdad, no se como pude escribir esto... es tan cutre... que hasta pense en no publicarlo pero vamos, lo iba a hacer algun dia... bueno, ya nos leemos en el proximo que sera mucho mejor que este, de pleno! xD, y con parejas de las que casi no se escriben~ Bye~


End file.
